real_life_purifandomcom-20200213-history
Blazing Team Star Rangers!
Airing at least twice monthly, for an hour, this is the story of a group of four young men, who are college students by day, but when monsters attack the city, they transform into the Blazing Team Star Rangers!!! Each Ranger has their own personal weapon of choice and their own special power suit (named after constellations of the southern hemosphere). Go Blazing Team Star Rangers! Fight on Blazing Team Star Rangers! The world relies on you! Plot Summery The Star Rangers have started a new year of college. They have just finished defeating the big bad from he last season. However, the big bad isn't quite defeated yet. He sends his son to attack the Rangers and take over the Earth. Each weekend, the Star Rangers battle the Shadow Monsters summed by the Daemon Prince while trying to keep up with their normal college lives. Characters Star Ranger Red - '''Akai Hoshi Actor: The leader of the Star Ranger team. He uses swords and his hero suit is called the Blazing Victory Orion. Akai-san is a naieve hero that thinks the best in everyone. He is as brave as he is foolhearty, but his courage in the face of adversity always wins the day. He is the Fan Favorite for his boyish charm and his good looks. '''Star Ranger Blue - '''Kanami Aoi Actor: The brains of the Star Ranger team. He uses a bow and arrows. His hero suit is the Shining Wit Centaurus. He is considered a genuis and is often seen inventing new things for the Star Rangers to use. 'Star Ranger Yellow -' Actor: The strongest, physically of the Star Rangers. He used special gloves. His power suit is the Mighty Warrior Hercules. 'Star Ranger Green -' Actor: The youngest of the Star Rangers, Green is a year younger than the rest of them. He is a huge fan of a really famous idol singer. His weapon is music and sound blasts. His suit is the Calming Melody Lyra. 'Alien Daemon King Maegoror ' Actor: Sealed into the Shadows of the Shadow Planet Nix by the Star Rangers in the pervious Season, just called "Star Rangers", the Daemon King has sworn vengenge against those who have imprisoned him. Unable to escape, he has sent his youngest son to Earth in order to take it over and destory the Star Rangers and unlock him from his shadowy prison. '''Alien Daemon Prince Taos Actor: Liliadent Krauser Sent to Earth by his father, the Daemon King, Prince Taos as taken on the disguise of a human by the name of Fredrick Smith. A name that happens to belong to Star Ranger Red's German PinPal. Taking the real Fredrick's identity, Prince Taos goes to college right along with the Star Rangers. When he transforms into his real form, he uses his Dark Shadow Summon to call up the monster of the day for the Star Rangers to battle. His weapon of choice is a whip. For the first three episodes, the Prince is only seen either as a shadowed shilloette or as a very very close up on his eyes. Places Shadow Planet Nix The Shadow Planet Nix is located in a far distant galaxy, circling a black hole. The planet itself is a dark and twisted version of the Earth with monsters instead of humans. It is ruled by the King, who wishes to take over Earth and turn it into a planet just like Nix. Waseda University - Shinjuku Campus Abbreviated as ''Sōdai. ''It is a private university located in seven campuses throughout Japan, with the main campus in Shinkuju, Tokyo, Japan. The university consists of 13 undergraduate schools, 23 graduate schools, as well as various research and affiliated institutes. It is considered one of the most prestigious universities in Japan, being one of the 13 universities in the Japanese Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science and Technology's "Global 30" Project, and consistently ranking amongst the top universities in Japanese university rankings. Star Ranger Headquarters A secret location in the bacemen of Sodai school. This is where the Star Rangers gather and get thier information Episodes 24 episodes are planned as well as a Christmas special, a New Years special, as well as several Live Shows. There is a rumor about a live movie and talks are in the works for a second season 1.'' Arrival! A foreign friend appears!'' At the start of a new year of college, the Star Rangers celebrate the peace after the sealing of the Alien Daemon King when a letter arrives telling Red that his pinpal is coming to Japan to study. They go to the airport to pick him up. At the airport, the airplane is attacked by the monster of the day. 2. Brave! The Strength of Red! Realizing that the monsters are back, the Star Rangers call a meeting to discuss what they know about them. Red protects a bunch of students and upgrades his armor. 3. Chaos! The Alien Daemon Prince Strikes! In a shocking twist for the audience, Fredrick is revealed to actually be Taos. The Rangers, of course, are clueless as to the fact that they are the same person. 4. Desperate! A friend in need A crisis hits the Star Ranger team. Yellow is failing his classes. If he doesn't pass, he will be unable to continue school. The team hunkers down to help him study but everything that can go wrong does. Yellow gets a power up. 5. Escape! Flee the falling tower! '' On a visit to the Tokyo Tower, an earthquake hits. The Star Rangers must rescue the people trapped in the tower before it falls! Atobe Keigo makes a cameo appearance. 6 ''Faith! Green's new power -July '' Green goes to a concert of his favorite idol singer, which is inturrupted by monsters. Forced to fight on his own, Green must summon his courage and strength to fight! Green gets a power up! 7 Grace! The flow of the game! -July '' Sports Day at the college. Each Ranger excell at a specific sport. Red at Kendo, Blue at Kyudo, Yellow at Sumo and Green at swimming. Taos plays tennis (there might be a use of the Southern Cross). Atobe Keigo makes a cameo appearance, playing as an opponent in tennis. 8 ''Hot Springs? Vacations are hard to come by - August Finally a break from the monster killing! Yellow wins 5 tickets to a hot spring. Only it seems the monsters follow them whenever they go 9 Indigo skies! Science flies high - August '' Blue gets a power up. A local science fair happens. Blue competes against the best and the brightest and wins. He is offered a place at a huge science and tech business in America. But he must leave the rangers! What will Blue decide? Atobe Keigo makes a cameo appearance, as the director of a company that offers Blue a job. -- MOVIE- The Rangers In America - Show returns in Winter 10 ''Just deserts! Revenge is the sweetest! Nov A local bakery is getting closed down because of the Yakuza. The Star Rangers work hard to try and keep it open. Yazuka vs Star Rangers vs Shadow Monster of the Day. 11 Krampusnacht! The holiday demon! Dec Prince Taos summons Krampus to ruin the holidays for everyone. However, Krampus has other ideas. Taos must rely on the Rangers to save HIM from the creature he has summoned 12 Love? Red's First Date Dec '' Red meets a beautiful young woman and asks her out. They go on a date. The other Rangers stalk them from the bushes. Much helarity insue. 13 ''Mighty! A stronger Shadow! Dec Taos gets a power up, the shadows he summon get even stronger 14 New Years Special! Jan It is Fredrick's first New Years in Japan. He gets to go around the city enjoying all the great New Years things that Tokyo has to offer. No Monsters. Just enjoying the Holiday. Atobe Keigo makes a cameo appearance. 15 Our friends! Our Family! Jan '' An introspective look at the family lives of all the Star Rangers. 16 ''Passion! Valentines Day scramble - Feb '' Red must get a gift for his new girlfriend. He runs all over town to find everything sold out. What is a Hero to do? 17 ''Questions? Is this the right thing to do? - Feb Taos is starting to have a crisis of faith. Having lived among the humans and having fought the Rangers as well as laughed with them, he is starting to wonder if his father is right about this whole taking over the Earth thing. His crisis is solved when his father gives him a way to get the Rangers to his home planet. 18 Rescue me! A frightful disguise -Mar 'Latest Episode ' Taos disguises himself as Red's girlfriend and then procedes to kidnap himself. It is all to get the Star Rangers caught in a trap! Taos is finally discovered to be Fredrick Part 1 19 Shadow Snap! Stolen Rangers! -Mar Trapped by Taos, the Rangers are transported to the planet Nix, where they find that their powers don't work. Part 2 20 Trapped! No excape from Planet Nix -Mar The Rangers attempt to excape from the planet. They do so, but at a heavy cost. Their armor is destoryed in the process Part 3 21 Upgrade! Blue's solution April Back on Earth, shocked by what has happened and dispondant, Red loses the will to fight. Meanwhile, Blue goes into the basement and starts to rebuild. New Power Suits are reveiled at the end of the episode 22 Victory? The Blazing Orion fights again! April One short of the team, the Star Rangers have it tough. The monsters keep on coming without end. It is non-stop. They are falling apart. Will Red get his head out of his ass long enough to help. Of course he will. But only after a half hour of angsting 23 Welcome to the Shadows May The Shadow Planet Nix has enough power, taken from the broken armor it has been draining. The planet starts to slowly engulf the Earth 24 Xanatos Gambit - the truth behind the prison! May It is reveiled that the key to unlocking the Daemon King's prison is the Prince's blood. He has purposely put Taos against the Star Rangers in hope that he be deathly injured, thus weakening the prison enough to free him 25 Yesterday's Memories - Death and awakening Jun The fatal wounding of Taos is the key to free the Alien Daemon King. Freed once more, the Daemon King Maegoror attacks the Earth with all the power he had been gathering while locked away 26 Zero Hour - The darkness before the dawn Jun In a huge decisive battle, the Daemon King and the Rangers fight with the Earth at stake. All seems lost until a new Star Ranger Appears. Star Ranger White. wearing the Rising Phoenix Cygnus suit! With the help of the mysterious White, the Rangers defeat the King and Earth returns to normal. The season ends before the person inside of the White Suit is reveiled. Blazing Team Star Rangers: The Movie Filmed in America, this movie followed Blue. It is a what if movie. Following the "What if Blue left the team?" With cameos from the other Star Rangers as well as Prince Taos, it explores the American Space Program as well as the origins of Daemon King Maegogor and the Shadow Planet Nix. Music "You are a Star" - Opening theme for Episodes 1-13 "Stand up and fight" - Closing theme for Episodes 1-13 -"One Less Promise - by Derniere Memoire - Opening Theme for Episodes 14-26 "Reach for the Skies" - Closing theme for Episodes 14-26 "Flairing Comet of Dreams" - Movie closing theme. Character Albums: There are at least one character album for each Ranger plus Taos in the works Blazing Team Star Rangers: The Musical - Rumors over the internet claims that the Star Rangers will be getting a Musical adaptation soon. Other Star Rangers is brought to you by the Atobe Corperation Star Rangers is the thrid most popular Sentai show after GekiRangers and SuperReduxUltraMan The most popular pairing in the Star Rangers Fandom is Red/Taos. The next most popular is Yellow/Green There is a very very fun dance to the closing theme. The opening credits are evolving, showing new things as they appear in the show. At the beginning, the Prince is only shown in shadows. As the armors and powers get upgraded, the Opening shows this. Nix 2.jpg Nix.jpg Hercules hev2.jpg Orion constellation Hevelius.jpg Centaurus overview edited.jpg Lyra.gif Demon lord taos.jpg|Daemon Prince Taos